


Heed The Warning!

by pyschochick



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyschochick/pseuds/pyschochick
Summary: prompt: bad things come in threesword count: 200 -500conditions: phrase/term/word has to be used somewhere in drabble (but not in the title), post link of completed drabble on facebook post in comments for reviewfandom: anypairing: any, not necessaryfandom: none; pairing: faceless, nameless oc'sprompt from: don't remember





	Heed The Warning!

Mistake No. 1:

He and his new bride had just bought their first home. They had known it was a bad idea because It was so much higher than their budget could allow. And months later were proven right as they could barely make ends meet, and as such barely make the mortgage payment on such an extravagant home. As such, they were thusly kicked out, and forced to bum off friends and family while they struggled to get back on their feet again.

 

Mistake No. 2:

After losing their one and only home, they lived off of friends until they could afford a small studio apartment with their own money. Moving day came, and nobody had known but the wife and her best friend that she'd been carrying life within her womb. But she wanted to wait until she was a little farther along and more sure of their circumstances before telling her husband. As she mindlessly walked to stairs back to their apartment carrying a particularly heavy box, she stumbled and fell back down those very stairs she had climbed, box and all.

The husband was hysterical. So the best friend called 911 and an ambulance came right away, as the best friend whispered the baby situation to one of the paramedics and asked them to keep quiet on it at least until they reached the hospital. They understood. Puzzled as to why they were checking his wife's tummy, the husband was crying silently all the way to the hospital. Praying and holding her hand, willing her back to him. Telling her that she was the most precious thing in his life. No matter where it took them. It was also the day the lost their first child together. Not even old enough to know whether it would have been a boy or girl yet.

 

Mistake No. 3:

 

Pregnant with the couple's third child, she hummed as she lightly cleaned up the living room. Her husband had joined the army after they had had their first living child, a daughter. He had figured it would be the best financial choice for the both of them, and she could be a stay at home like she always wanted. One thing led to another and now here they were on child number 3. A strong boy, just like his father.

It was a warm spring day in April. High noon to be exact, and she suddenly felt a chill run down her back for no apparent reason. Fear striking the woman, she stumbled to the front door, and found uniformed soldiers standing there waiting, hand poised to knock. Instantly she somehow knew that they were there to bring her bad news.

“Ma'am, We are here from the United States Army. I am very sorry to have to tell you this.... “ The soldier stopped as the now widow collapsed at his feet. The news came on the anniversary of their first child's death, and the same day they got kicked out of their fancy expensive home.

 

They always said that bad things happened in threes.. Do you believe?

 


End file.
